a verdade dos atos
by Destroya Black
Summary: A cada ato nossos pedaços desmoronavam. Para sempre agora.
1. prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence.

**Sinopse: **A cada ato nossos pedaços desmoronavam. Para sempre agora.

**Capa:** migre . me / 9rVA

**Aviso: **Essa fanfic é slash, ou seja, homem com homem. Se algo aqui não te agrada, você pode simplesmente procurar outra fic!

**N/A: **As letras minúsculas são intencionais, eu sei onde minha tecla Caps fica! Fic sem betagem, qualquer erro é meu.

* * *

****.

**a verdade dos atos - prólogo.**

Era o fim da guerra.

Todos estavam felizes. Todos estavam tristes.

Nós havíamos ganhado. A vitória era nossa e nada parecia se comparar a sensação exuberante dessa certeza.

Você era aclamado (você ainda _é_ aclamado).

Era o fim da prisão e a liberdade se estendia, um novo horizonte em nossa frente.

_Mal eu sabia que iria ficar preso em mim mesmo por muito tempo_.

.

* * *

Reviews são muito bem apreciados.

Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. primeiro ato

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence.

**Aviso: **Essa fanfic é slash, ou seja, homem com homem. Se algo aqui não te agrada, você pode simplesmente procurar outra fic!

**N/A: **As letras minúsculas são intencionais, eu sei onde minha tecla Caps fica! Fic sem betagem, qualquer erro é meu.

* * *

.

**primeiro ato.**

Você me olhou e disse que tudo havia acabado.

Você me olhou e disse que tudo estava bem.

Você se aproximou e me mostrou o sabor dos seus lábios.

Um ritmo confuso e eu não tinha mais noção de onde estava.

Eu já sabia onde encontrar.

Para sempre _agora_.

**-x-**

Era o seu sorriso que me redimia nas noites de escuridão, quando o peso de todas as almas inocentes que corrompi se depositavam em minhas costas.

Eram os seus lábios que, _mais uma vez_, calavam os gritos dos meus pesadelos noite após noite.

Sua pele que se pressionava contra a minha e _mostrava_ que tudo iria ficar bem, _de novo e de novo_.

Nossa dança insaciável que povoou minha mente por muito e muito tempo.

Nossa mistura que era a mais excêntrica e perfeita de todas. Constratando como teclas de um piano, _branco_ e _preto_.

As teclas de um piano criam músicas perfeitas, afinal.

.

* * *

**N/A²: **Primeiro "ato", hehe.

Bem, esse começa a história, e, embora seja uma narrativa meio confusa, ele está mais fácil de entender do que o prólogo.

Agradeceria o prazer de mais uma review, também.

Muito, muito obrigada, Thata Padfoot Potter-Cullen, pela review!

Até o próximo!


	3. segundo ato

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence.

**Aviso: **Essa fanfic é slash, ou seja, homem com homem. Se algo aqui não te agrada, você pode simplesmente procurar outra fic!

**N/A: **As letras minúsculas são intencionais, eu sei onde minha tecla Caps fica! Fic sem betagem, qualquer erro é meu.

* * *

.

**segundo ato.**

Seus olhos se fecharam e você foi de encontro ao chão.

Meu desespero era tão grande que sua respiração fraca não era fácil de encontrar.

Você foi atendido.

E o relógio marcava o tempo, _devagar_.

**-x-**

Nos braços de quem deveria ser reconfortado foi como me reconfortei quando recebemos a notícia.

Suas esmeraldas verdes não eram um mar de desespero.

Droga, onde estava o _seu_ desespero, Harry?

O medibruxo nos encarou e lamentou. Sua explicação eram somente palavras jogadas ao vento. Mas eu as pescava. Uma por uma.

_Veneno_, _artefato das trevas, baixa imunidade_, _pouco tempo de vida_, _não há__ cura_, _esquecimento_, _dor_, _fim_.**¹**

Não consegui acreditar quando tive calma o suficiente para poder juntá-las.

.

* * *

**N/A²: **

**¹**Então, eu achei importante explicar aqui direitinho, assim, o Harry contraiu um veneno por causa de uma Horcrux, e esse veneno só se manifestaria se Voldemort morresse, o que já aconteceu aqui na fic, e o resto ali é o que o veneno causa: "_baixa__ imunidade_, _pouco tempo de vida_, _não há__ cura_, _esquecimento_, _dor_..." Qualquer dúvida sobre isso é só dizer!

-x-

**Mila B.: **Muito obrigada! Bem, o Harry e o Draco já estão juntos no início da fic, não quero dizer muita coisa, mas acho que isso já dá uma noção da fic, hehe.

**Giovana PMWS: **Obrigada! Vou continuar, pode ter certeza!

-x-

Reviews são sempre bem aceitas.

Até o próximo capítulo!


	4. terceiro ato

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence.

**Aviso: **Essa fanfic é slash, ou seja, homem com homem. Se algo aqui não te agrada, você pode simplesmente procurar outra fic!

**N/A: **As letras minúsculas são intencionais, eu sei onde minha tecla Caps fica! Fic sem betagem, qualquer erro é meu.

* * *

**.**

**terceiro ato.**

Eu havia os chamado.

Você os olhou e explicou.

Eu somente fechei os olhos porque _não aguentava mais ouvir_.

Você se desculpou e eu cerrei os punhos.

Não era _sua _culpa.

Ela chorou e ele não esboçou reação alguma, eu conseguia ler nas entrelinhas que era choque, e tenho certeza que você também.

Ela me olhou e sorriu, com pena. Quase não acreditei quando ele fez o mesmo.

Eles te envolveram em um abraço e disseram que te _amavam_.

Grande coisa. O amor não salva ninguém, salva?

**-x-**

Não ficávamos mais sozinhos.

Todos, agora mais do que nunca, pareciam querer um pedaço de você.

Um pedaço da sua voz, do seu olhar, da sua _presença_.

Queriam um pedaço para conseguirem acreditar que você viveria _para sempre_.

Eu só queria o silêncio.

E você em meus braços, como sempre _foi_.

**.**

* * *

**N/A²: **É isso aí.

Mais um ato, Draquinho narrando a rotina dos dois...

-x-

**Thata Padfoot Potter-Cullen**: Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio! Então, não vou revelar as coisas, hehe, o mistério faz parte. Estou tentando manter um ritmo nas atualizações...

-x-

Reviews, como sempre, são muito apreciadas!


	5. quarto ato

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence.

**Aviso: **Essa fanfic é slash, ou seja, homem com homem. Se algo aqui não te agrada, você pode simplesmente procurar outra fic!

**N/A: **As letras minúsculas são intencionais, eu sei onde minha tecla Caps fica! Fic sem betagem, qualquer erro é meu.

* * *

.

**quarto ato.**

Eu me sentia derrotado, mas tentava não demonstrar porque _você_ precisava de mim.

Nós marcávamos os dias com suas poções. Manhã, tarde e noite.

Você queria levar a vida normalmente, e eu concordava, sem saber o que fazer, porque o _seu_ sorriso cansado – e _fraco _– era a única coisa que, agora mais do que nunca, valia a pena.

A primeira vez que você se mostrou realmente _frustrado_, foi quando suas pernas falharam de manhã, ao sair para trabalhar.

A leveza com que se mexia demonstrava a fraqueza que as poções não resolviam, e você tentava esconder, de _mim_.

Não foi trabalhar naquele dia.

E nunca mais.

**-x-**

De madrugada, eu me surpreendi.

Meus pesadelos voltavam e meu sono tranquilo _não existia mais_.

Seu corpo se sacudia na cama, suas costas tremiam e você não mostrava o rosto para _mim_.

Você chorava.

E suas lágrimas caíam e eu as secava e elas _continuavam caindo_.

Te abracei forte, contra meu peito.

Juntei os _seus _pedaços, os quais desmoronavam.

Junto com os meus.

.

* * *

**N/A²**: Postando porque quero postar tudo mesmo sem ter recebido nenhuma review.

Gostaria de alguma.

É isso.


End file.
